Fractured
by Unmei Sama
Summary: When something is broken you fix it, right? But why does it look like it doesn't need fixing? SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It was one of those calm days in Konoha were the sky would be an alluring blue and the weather would be just right. The air was warm and comforting wrapping around the village like a hug from a loving mother. The afternoon rush hour was apparant in the streets, as it was filled with people trying to get whatever that was needed for their homes. While the villagers were going about their lives as normal, two figures on the Hokage mountains were rooted in place watching the village from above. The breeze blew against their clothing making them flutter about.

"The curse mark huh?"

"It was back when we were in the Forest of Death"

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

"I had my reasons"

The other of the two turned around staring off at the Hokage Tower thinking about what he had just been told. He let out a sign and turned to face his companion.

"What does this mean Sasuke?"

"Nothing, we proceed as planned"

A silence desceneded between the two as a gush of wind swirled around them.

"Understood"


	2. Chapter 2

Unmei Sama here! My very first story and well I'm terrified to tell you the truth. The first chapter consist of events that are all mashed for a purpose. So don't panic yeah?

This is a SasuNaru fic please take note of that, constructive criticism is welcomed.

**Disclaimer**: Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 1

The day had finally come and Naruto could not have asked for a better time. Dust colored his worn out sandals and dirt covered his jumpsuit, giving it a flithy appearance. He walked over to the stream nearby and gingerly pealed off his clothing. Quickly getting to cleaning himself and his dirty clothing. It was finally here he thought, the day he would go back to Konoha after three excruiciting years of training with Jiraiya. A road that hasn't been easy but all worth it in the end, he just hopes that his efforts were enough. Failure was not an option.

_**Crunch!**_

His head immediatley snapped to the sound of the steps approaching him. Jiraiya soon emerged from the thick bush and steadily made his way towards Naruto. A faint sign was heard from the old man as he gently rubbed his forehead.

"We three hours away from Konoha" the old man said.

"You've already told me this" Naruto voiced out, slowly standing up from his sitting position by the stream. He turned towards his sensei and gave him a questioning look. A feeling of uneasiness creeped its way through his body when he saw the look of distress on the Sanin's face.

"There has been a change in plans"

"I'm still not following" he said his face setting into a deep frown but the Sanin simply turned around and started walking away. Naruto watched on as his Sensei slowly made his way to camp, he picked up his now clean clothing and proceeded to hang them on a lone tree branch.

"The Akatsuki are on the move"

Silence soon followed after that statement freezing a certain blonde in his place. His eyes darting back and forth until they settled on his Sensei's retreating back.

_**Well that's one heck of a change!**_

One would consider themselves lucky for landing such a high class mission just days after his/her years of training. It was an honor something that ought to be celebrated but not Naruto. No, not when things could very well end badly for both parties involved. This rescue mission was something that shook him to the core, he wasn't afraid to say that he entertained the idea that he wouldn't get to his friend on time. Finding out that the Kazekage was kidnapped was one thing but the fact that he was both a friend and jinchuuriki made it all the worse to deal with. It was too early for him but he knew it was a matter of time before the Akatsuki came for both of them. Unfortunetly they had to start with the one who had it rough most of his life-Gaara. _**I'm coming for Gaara I won't let you die. **_ He looked back and saw Kakashi, Sakura and Chiyo hot on his heels. They were moving too slow for his lucking so he sped up. To put it quiet frankly he didn't care if they were able to keep up , he just wanted to save Gaara.

"Naruto!" A voice shouted snapping a certain blonde out his thoughts. As he focused his eyes back on the trees ahead, he narrowly missed a kunai. _**What the..**_

_**"**_**Naruto, get out of the way!"**

Ocean blue eyes widened as a huge fireball came towards his direction, he slide out of the way avoiding the attack. _**That technique is of the Uchiha clan but what is he-**_

'So we meet again Uzumaki' a deep voice announced, Naruto's body immediately tensed. Slowly turning to face his opponent, his heart beating a thousand miles a second. Shock oozing from every pore. _**No it can't be, not now , not when I'm this close. He is not suppose to be here. **_

'Itachi Uchiha' he whispered

He felt the rest of his team at his side and exchanged a quick glance with Kakashi. He knew this was going to cost them, he could just feel it. This was not going to end well and Gaara- for the love that is all good Gaara. His friend didn't have much time left.

_**Please forgive me.**_


	3. Chapter 3

I saw a few mistakes in my work, I will try my best to avoid silly things while writing. So when reading this story you find it easier to understand what I'm trying to say.

**Disclaimer**: Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 2

Three figures walked through the ruin area in a slow pace, their foot steps light as the air itself. They took in the damage done to the forest, a battle had taken place that much was known. _They had been watching from a distance. _Discretely hiding themselves as to avoid getting involved in a fight that was not their own.

"He has grown much stronger than I expected" one of them pointed out "quiet the achievement if you ask me"

"He is the fourth's son" the other mused.

That much was true, the resemblance was shocking to say the least. They hadn't been there too long though but it was long enough to bare witness to the power displayed by the Nined-Tailed jinchuuriki. The air around them was still fresh with the demon's chakra. As they stood in the destroyed forest a shift in the wind had all three figures disappearing from the ruined area, only to reappear seconds later atop a hill overlooking the desert. They watched on as the rescue team sent for the Suna jinchuuriki move through the harsh desert with the Kazekage -**alive no less.**Their eyes focused on the orange clad shinobi, discretely studying him . _That Uzumaki kid was going to be a problem now, none of the them imagined he'd obtain such power. He needed to be dealt with soon. _They continued to observe the group of shinobi heading back to Suna, blissfully unaware of the presence watching them closely. More specifically watching _Naruto Uzumaki._

_ ••••••_

_A week later..._

His eyes still stung from all the sobbing he had done when he found Gaara's limp body laying about lifeless. It was as if he was reliving the day he lost_**him**_, his heart simply couldn't take it. It just couldn't , he has always known that his emotions were fragile. But that day had truly taken a toll on him, he wasn't as ready as he thought. He let out a sign and stretched out his sore muscles, he leaned back into the tree. He has been sitting there for quiet some time he just needed the space. Its not everyday you get time to yourself, with the way things were this could be his only chance. He sat on the tree for a few more minutes before jumping and landing on the ground below. He looked around him, there was no one in sight its not like he expected anyone anyways. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and slowly walked through the empty streets, kicking a stone as to keep his mind off certain issues. He surveyed his surroundings taking in the dead atmosphere that seemed to be always present whenever he was around. _**Why do I keep doing this to myself**_ he thought opening a large gateand carefully closing it behind him. He looked back and noticed the red and white paint had worn out and chipped off in some places. Deformed in a way, making the once beautiful fan that had once proudly represented the **Uchiha clan **look dull & out of place. He shouldn't be here, he knew that, trespassing was a serious offense but its not like they could report him. He let out a dark chuckle at that thought _**very funny Uzumaki**_ and simply continued walking towards his apartment.

He didn't have much but he was comfortable and that's all that mattered to him. He dumped his keys on a rickety old table and headed straight to his room. He walked to the opposite side of his room stretching his hand out on the wall and lightly patting it in a practiced manner.

_**Clunk!**_

His hand glowed with chakra and pressed against a part on the wall. A small opening appeared, he quickly took out the scrolls and journals he kept there. Having no safe place to keep his personal belongings, he usually finds himself hiding them in the most unlikely places. Taking off his shoes and getting comfortable, he performed a quick serious of hand signs activating the seal in his room._** Now to get to work. **_He sat down on his bed and took hold of one of the scrolls and a journal he's been filling up with notes. He flipped through the pages until he settled on a page he had been currently working on. _History behind the Uchiha clan. _He had filled almost all of his journals with anything he could find on the clan. It was an unhealthy obsession he fed constantly, he couldn't control it. An impulsive reaction that just wouldn't let up. These past three years of getting stronger could all amount to _nothing_ if all he had was strength. He wanted, no _needed_ to know more about **him**. He needed Sasuke in the very palm of his hands, he craved that kind of control over him. He wasn't stupid enough to think that his words alone would bring him back, he needed heavy ammunition for this. He glanced at his other journals, all withered and bent at the corners some had dirt stains on their covers. He gently pressed his hands on them, taking slow breaths _in and out_ he told himself, he wasn't suppose to have this. Most of the information he had stolen from the Hokage's personal archives, something that could very well get him arrested and stripped of his shinobi duties. Conducting your own investigation came with a lot of risks and sacrifices, Naruto was aware of that. He knew if he wanted to catch up to Sasuke he needed to break a few rules one being stealing from your own Hokage. He remembered how useless he had been just weeks ago, turned to a simple slab of stone. Even with the information he had gathered **Itachi** was able to slip out of his fingers. He had thought he had become stronger and more capable than his enemies. How stupid of him to think in such a way, these people have been ninjas way before he knew how to throw a kunai. He angrily punched the floor _**I need to master every jutsu I know and mentally prepare myself. I need to expect the unexpected. **_He raised his slightly bruised hand and stared at it, he was still so naïve and childish in his ways. Did he ever change? Was it all an illusion? He sat down on and rested his hands in his blonde locks. Yes he did change he noted to himself but it was not enough. _**No, not yet. **_He gathered all his journals and scrolls and returned them to the very same spot in the wall. He let his chakra flow and watched as the opening closed again, a few hand signs were formed and the seal placed on the room deactivated.

He rolled his shoulders a bit, _**damn I need a shower**_ , he still needed to meet up with Sakura and Kakashi. _Like he needed them right now, _he let out huff and shuffled to the bathroom._** So much for me time.**_

_**•••••••**_

'Sakura! Wait up would you' Naruto shouted

'You late!' She said a bit annoyed at the blonde making his way towards her _**what took him so damn long**_. Naruto stopped in front of his team mate and rubbed the back of his neck.

'Hehe sorry Sakura' he said nevously ' I got caught up with a few things'. Sakura didn't look that pissed anyways so he turned around and headed for the Hokage Tower with Sakura following closely behind. Tsunade had called up an urgent an meeting with no explanation whatsoever to what is was about, only stating that it was of the utmost importance. He could only imagine what it was about, not even Kakashi knew the exact details. They reached the Hokage Tower and made they way towards the first floor, passing a few jounins and chunins along the way. Making it to the first floor Shizune greeted and let them into the office.

'They're here Lady Tsunade' she announced.

Both Sakura and Naruto entered the office, as they entered Naruto was surprised to see that Team7 was not the only people alerted about this important meeting. On the other end of the office stood Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Shino. I wonder what's going on.

'Now that we all here' Tsunade said straightening her back and facing the group, a serious aura surrounding her.

'We had a security breach last week right here in this very Tower. Someone, we don't know who, had managed to get pass a group of ANBU and well trained jounin without us noticing' she informed.

'So we're here on a mission to catch the enemy?' Kakashi asked casually leaning against the wall.

'Well yes and no, there are no signs indicating that it was an infiltration done by another village. All signs point to an inside job'

The group of shinobi all had rigid postures and small frowns forming on their faces.

'So why are we here? One of us could very well be the culprit' Shikamaru said

'I agree with what Shikamaru is saying, this all doesn't add up, why are we the only ones being informed' Neji pointed out

'Well that's simple' Tsunade interjected ' during the time of the breach none of your whereabouts were known to anyone. We not accusing you of anything but its simple procedures that must be followed'

'Then what is required of us? An alibi that proves our innocence?' Kakashi asked

'Precisely, information of this village could leak out causing problems we can not afford to have'

'Can I ask what kind of documents were stolen?' Shino asked

'Documents that contain information about top secret missions and confidential intel. So you can imagine what would happen if it falls into the wrong hands. I'm going to need those alibies by tomorrow, the sooner the better. Dismissed'

They all turned to leave heading towards the office door.

'Naruto, please stay behind'

Once they all had left, Tsunade turned her attention to Naruto she couldn't help noticing his lack of participation. Something was way off about him and she needed to find out what.

'Granny I ain't got all day you know' he said

'Sit down brat' she said giving him a nasty look for the annoying nickname

'Its not like you to keep quiet during these meetings, is something wrong?' She asked

Naruto shifted his gaze to look at her, the truth was that the news about a breach had shook him. He knew that the likely cause of them finding out about his little investigation about the Uchiha clan were slim. But even so those news startled him, he choose not to say anything by choice. He just really needed to get out of here, out of this village.

'I want you to assigne me a mission'

'You know I can't give you one, I still need your alibi'

'I have done nothing wrong!'

'Even so an investigation of this magnitude can not afford any mistakes'

Naruto scowled at that, he honestly needed some time away from everybody.

'How about I give you my alibi before the end of this day and I get my mission' he suggested.

Tsunade thought about it for a while considering all the possibilities.

'Deal but you owe me' she said

Naruto grinned and thanked Tsunade repeatedly, dashing out the office with new found energy at the prospect of being away from this village. He ran through the streets of Konoha already planning for his mission. _**This is just perfect now I can proceed with my plan**_. He chuckled as he made his way to his apartment relishing in how everything went exactly as he had planned.

_He would have to thank the person who stole those documents one day. It came as a good distraction. _

_**Now for the damn alibi. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the unnecessarily long wait this chapter had been half way written, school screw me over.

Please bear with the few mistakes made, I'm really trying to avoid that. Hope you enjoy and constructive criticism is welcomed.

Just so its clear this story is not going to be rushed and full of sex like some deconstructed porn movie. There is a plot even though its a SasuNaru fic.

NB: Naruto's stolen documents were taken during the time there was no Hokage just so you not confused. My thinking would be that security wasn't that tight since there was no Hokage present and being friends with Konohamaru gave him an advantage. Realization of the magnitude of his impulsive behavior is what's I'm trying to paint .

**Disclaimer**: Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 3

He had tried not to make it a habit to come here _every year_ but he did and never had he once felt guilty over his decision. Coming meant that he hadn't forgotten, that he remembered and will continue to do so. He didn't have a valid reason for why he did it or maybe he did and just refused to acknowledge it. He tried to once come to terms with his reasons and ended up finding a way to distract himself, because if he came to accept his reasons he would overload with grief and regret. Sink further into the _unknown_ , somewhere in the deepest parts of his mind and he couldn't afford that right now not when life was handing him his ass. A light breeze blew in his direction, cool and strong, he took a deep breathe in and slowly let his hand trace the object in front of him. He didn't think it would still be here not that he wanted it stolen but considering this was no ordinary weapon _it was only a matter of time before it was taken_.Naruto looked at the sword and the cross that was next to it,_**even in death you still together**_. He stared at the two graves and placed a lily on each grave reciting a small prayer he had picked up from a monk during his training. His hand traced patterns in the soil, calming his nerves.

_**I think I finally understand now Haku, why you followed Zabuza. It was not because he gave your life meaning- although it was a questionable one. You saw it ,didn't you? What everybody failed to see? What you could only comprehend because it affected you as much it affected him? I see it now...**_

'..and that's why I'm still holding on to _**him **_,why I still care' he whispered.

Naruto reached in one of his pockets pulling out a hitai-ate with the Konohagakure symbol on it, he let it fall to the ground in between the two graves. The air around him turned cold causing a chill to run down his spine, if he didn't know any better he would've thought that chill meant more than just a change in weather.

Not dwelling on the disturbing thoughts, he turned around and shoved his hands into his pockets slowly making his way into the forest, disappearing into the trees.

_Like he said before he hadn't meant for it to become a habit, no not really but it did and he let it every year. _

•••••

'You let him go?'

'Not alone though I sent an ANBU squad led by Ibiki to watch over the brat'

_'_Tsunade..'

'I know okay but he asked and I couldn't just say no, it will do him some good Jiraiya'

Jiraiya didn't want to admit it because if he did then it would be true. It was quiet obvious that Naruto was not in a good space, not after the Kazekage incident. He would've liked to believe that it was just a small set back something Naruto could easily bounce back from but that sadly wasn't the case. Leaning against the window frame, he blinked his eyes a few times trying to shake off the heavy feeling on his eyelids. He didn't think he could go on like this much longer, his age just wouldn't allow it.

He spared a glance at his long time friend and partner, spotting the exact same expression he knew was on his face. They were both tired-almost defeated-he rubbed his face and focused all his attention on Tsunade.

'The security breach?'

'Nothing I can't handel'

'You know I don't mean it like that, this all could have been planned to distract us from the real problem. Akatsuki is not the the only enemy that this village has Tsunade'

'Well right now it might as well be, we lose the Nine-tails, we lose this village

A silence engulfed the room, the words echoing in their heads like a sick mantra.

'Tsunade he is not-'

_'_I know but the council... ' the sentence trailed.

Yes he knew about the council's intentions, he was there when they had voiced them out and he was less thrilled to hear about their new protection detail. He didn't trust the council that was no secret to anyone and their sudden idea set him on edge, definitely a warning in his books. That damn council was not going to get their way this time not by a long shot, _a very long one at that. _

Looking at Tsunade he saw the same determination in her eyes which never failed to put his mind at ease.

'Keep them in check' he said jumping out the window, making his leave. Tsunade looked down at her desk not really reading the mission reports like she was supposed to. Shizune was certainly going to have her head if she didn't sign them on time but she found herself not caring at the moment. She had other things to think about, firstly being that goddamn council, her fist clenched at the mere thought of them. They were a pain _naturally_ but to undermine her authority as the Hokage drew the line. What happened just a few days ago at Danzou's meeting was no coincidence, she refused to believe it was. Not to mention the security breach, she knew Jiraiya had point, it could've been a distraction but a distraction from what? She didn't know and something told her she won't be finding out anytime soon. A headache started making its self known, lightly pounding against her skull, she rubbed her temples in attempt to sooth it.

_**I need a drink. **_

'Lady Tsunade, the council members are here'

_**Make that drinks. **_

•••••

Naruto's mission wasn't a long one, a week didn't qualify as long in his books if he could he would have slipped in a few more days. A simple retrieve mission was not what he was used to but it did provide him the opportunity he had been looking for. Getting away from everyone and everything, it allowed him time to clear his head, a 'fresh start' he called it, he chuckled a bit at the thought as he casually walked through the streets. Hands behind his head and a wide grin on his tan face drawing attention to his whiskered cheeks. He was in a better mood then he had been in weeks but walking through the streets of his village always succeed in dampening his mood.

The stares and harsh whispers had never allowed him the chance to simply enjoy a walk through the town,_ he should have taken the short-cut instead. _A soft sign left his lips but he continued on like he usually did not letting it get to him that much.

'Naruto!' a voice shouted

Naruto turned around just in time to see a bob of pink hair making its way towards him, his grin stretched a bit further making it look strained.

'Hey Sakura what's up?' he said and waited until Sakura had slowed down enough to catch her breath.

'Naruto you jerk'

'What did I do now Sakura-chan' he whined

'Leaving for a mission without telling me! That's what!'

He laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, no offense to Sakura but that thought hadn't even occurred to him when he was away. His mind was preoccupied with other things like getting away from everyone,Sakura included.

'Oh... Well you see Sakura-chan, funny story that one'

'Naruto!'

'I'm sorry?'

Sakura tiredly rubbed her face and looked at Naruto for a moment, she honestly didn't know what she was going to do with him. Disappearing like that on her nearly gave her a heart attack, she was worried sick about her teammate not knowing where he was scared her more than she would like to admit.

_**What are you doing to me Naruto?**_

Naruto waited as Sakura sort out her thoughts giving her time to cool off, when he thought about it maybe he should've given her a heads up,_ maybe. _He shrugged his shoulders at that and once again shifted his attention to his teammate.

'Kakashi was looking for you' she finally spoke

A frown formed on his face, Kakashi had been looking for him?

'What for?' he asked

'Something about an alibi I think' she said waving her hand in a careless gesture, his shoulders tensed and his breath hitched at the back of his throat.

_**Shit. **_

Before Sakura could add on anything else Naruto's feet were already at work.

'See you later Sakura-chan' he shouted grin perfectly in place, as he tore down the streets.

'What? Wait a min-...Naruto!?'

But Naruto didn't wait he continued to run, _**Kakashi really did know how to welcome someone back home**_. Taking a turn that led to an empty alley, he leaped over to the rooftops and continued his run. His body blurred as he ran on the rooftops, jumping and flipping at odd angles landing perfectly, _years of practice_. He looked forward and saw his apartment building straight ahead.

_**Almost there.**_

Soon enough he was opening the door to his apartment, dropping his bag pack on the floor. Damn he was hungry maybe a bite wouldn't hur-

'Lying to the Hokage is not very wise'

_**You couldn't use the damn door, could you? Why do I still have it anyways? **_

'My alibi sucked adding a few things seemed necessary, how did you find out anyways?' he said turning around to face his former sensei.

'Tsunade wanted to confirm your alibi and to my surprise she asked me if our training went well. Funny, I don't remember that happening or I must be suffering from some sort of mutated amnesia'

'Yeah that is funny actually'

'Naruto I need you to take this seriously'

'I am, I'm here aren't I? I could've just ignored Sakura and avoided you completely'

'I don't live here'

'But I knew you would be here, you too damn lazy to think of a place where we could meet up'

Kakashi signed he had known that Naruto had not been in good spirits since the Kazekage's rescue mission but for him to lie about his whereabouts did raise a few questions.

'Then where were you?'

'Close to the West Gate, I remember training and passing out from exhaustion. Nobody was there but me and I woke up to find out it was still like that'

_So nobody could vouch for him if he said that. _It made sense Kakashi thought he would have done the same thing if he was in Naruto's position. Now Kakashi felt stupid for suspecting Naruto for being involved in something more sinister, he had been his sensei long enough to know that.

'You can leave now'

'How you wound me'

'Out!'

Kakashi chuckled as he walked towards the window, _**some things never change**_ he thought, leaping out of the window.

As soon as Kakashi left Naruto took a few seconds to calm down, slowly walking to his fridge he opened it and took out a bottle of water. Gulping it down in less than a minute and wiping his mouth not too long after he was done, his stomach growled.

_**Food can wait**_ he thought, making his way to his bedroom, performing hand signs a small seal appeared on his bedroom floor, glowing with chakra. He took out a scroll from underneath his jacket handling it with the utmost care. It was old, almost ancient considering he found it in the most uncommon of places. He carefully opened it blowing away the dust that had accumulated inside the folds over time,_ Fūinjutsu_ it read. But that's not what interested him, not really, what caught his attention was the spiral symbol that was spotted below the writing. He tilted his head to the side looking at the slightly burnt sides of the scroll, _that's odd. _

He hadn't been looking for this scroll, somehow he managed to stumble upon it during one of his "Uchiha" searches. Not very epic if you asked him nor useful if not for the spiral symbol that was on the scroll, he frowned to himself and with one hand he fully unzipped his jacket. Lifting up his shirt up to show a very intricate seal covering his abdomen and just as he thought, a spiral symbol in the middle of it.

_**Well this is new. **_

Pulling his shirt Naruto contemplated what it could mean, yes contemplate. He was not stupid despite what people thought about him, he knew his seal wasn't like the ones he had seen on others. Jiraiya had showed him a few so that he knew the basics of how a seal worked and looked like. His was different for a reason, looking back he would see the same symbol on Konoha's ninja uniform but that had meant little to him until now of course. As the nine-tails container his seal would be different from others, he understood that, but if so. What was this symbol doing on Konoha's ninja uniform?

_**It doesn't make sense at all, why would they put something associated with the Kyuubi on their uniform? Most importantly why is it on me?**_

He blew out a frustrated sign, why was he even wasting his time with this?

_**Because you letting curiosity get the better of you. **_

Fed up he rolled up the scroll and placed it on his bed, walking to the opposite wall, hand glowing with chakra. He opened his secret compartment taking out a journal, digging in his pocket as he did and pulling out a key, _now this is what he should be focusing on_. The key was unique to say the least he mused, it looked like any other key except that the end of it had a hexagon shape with three tomoe holes in the middle of it. Turning it over he noted that it was not made of metal but something akin to granite, he wasn't sure what it opened but he was willing to bet his money it had something to do with the Sharingan. Which was the whole reason he had taken an interest in the key in the first place, he quickly jolted down a few things in his journal and placed the key inside it. Closing the journal he turned around to his bed to pick up the scroll and together with his journal be placed them back into the compartment, closing it with chakra. A few hand signs later the seal was deactivated and again he was reminded that he was still hungry from his journey.

_**I wonder if there is enough rice?**_

With that thought he headed to kitchen to make himself something to eat.

•••••

Footsteps echoed as a lonely figure walked through the empty tunnel, each step calculated and perfected to sound and look the same. A light at the of the tunnel was visible growing bigger as the distance was closed with each step taken. A gush of cold wind blew over causing the cloak draped over the tall the figure to flutter about. Snow landed on the figure's covered feet melting away like water droplets.

_**Snow in summer?**_

A dark chuckle left pale pink lips.

_**I guess it must be that time of the year. **_

Black eyes stared straight ahead but as the figure turned to venture into the snow covered land. A red tint flickered within the eyes and as soon as it came it was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

My exams took longer than I had expected sorry for the wait though. Anyways enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer**: Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 4

The morning was cool and sunny like most summer days in Konoha, the air was fresh with the makings of a beautiful day ahead. Naruto sighed as a breeze of cool air blew pass him ruffling his slightly opened jacket and wild golden spikes. His eyes stayed glued to the ground as he walked through the almost empty street, except for the few early risers and shopkeepers getting ready for yet another busy day. The morning was peaceful and comforting for a change, its been a long time since Naruto had felt any calm in his life with everything happening around him he wasn't surprised. These moments where he could simply enjoy a stroll and breathe fresh air were rare but welcomed. They added a semblance of normality to his world, reaching a corner he turned left and continued walking further down till a bridge could be seen from his viewpoint. His eyes lifted from the ground and a grin spread across his cheeks, seeing Sakura casually leaning against the railing of the bridge tapping her foot impatiently.

'Hey Sakura!' he said jogging his way towards her.

Sakura turned around her confusion at first then a small smile reached her lips as she saw who it was.

'Hey Naruto' she said lifting her arm and punching Naruto on his shoulder ' you late... again'

'I'd like to believe I'm fashionably late' he said jamming his hands in pockets ' Kakashi isn't here and neither is that jerk Sai'

Sakura punched his shoulder again 'That's not a very nice thing to say Naruto, Sai is trying really hard to be a part of this team'

'If this is you trying to convince me into feeling sorry for him, its not working'

Sakura threw a nasty glare his way but he simply shrugged his shoulders and leaned against the railing next to her. He couldn't be bothered to listen to what Sakura had to say about Sai, as far as he was concerned he was never going to like the guy** period**. There was no two ways about it, a thin sheet of tolerance is what he had to conjure up just to breathe the same air as him. Turning his head to the side he looked over to his right only to see a figure clad in black clothing approaching the bridge, he cussed inwardly as he recognized who it was. _**What was that saying again?**_ _Speak of the devil and it shall appear?_ Well damn guess it rings true to its word after all because there **he** was approaching them with all his fake glory intact. Naruto eyes looked towards the sky,_**you screwing with me aren't you? This is some sort of sick test isn't it?**_

He concentrated his focus on Sai and found that Sakura had already made her way to him, out of politeness or maybe trying to separate him from Naruto? Either way Naruto was grateful she did, moving to another spot on the bridge. A poof sound was heard and Kakashi appeared flashing a peace sign with his fingers, no doubt an excuse for his inability to be punctual at the very tip of his tongue.

'Sorry I'm late guys I was helping a dolphin find its way back to the ocean ...'

_**I give you three years to come up with a decent excuse and this is what I get? A dolphin? **_

Naruto spaced out for some time sure he had become immune to Kakashi's excuses. Call it blessing if you will or an inevitable occurrence which ever way you see it. Ignoring Kakashi's ramblings he moved from his position on the bridge and started making his way to the trees- where their training grounds were located.

'Hey Sakura! You two coming or what?' he shouted turning back to look them, finding that both Sakura and Sai were already walking within a safe distance behind him. He then turned around and continued walking towards the foliage of trees.

'Its very rude to interrupt somebody when they're talking you know' Kakashi said suddenly at his side while reading his book. Naruto snorted in response, annoyance evident on his face.

_**I gave you three years dammit!**_

•••••

Sweat and blood scented the air, heavily resting in the atmosphere as four bodies swiftly moved around the open training grounds. Divided into pairs of two Naruto was partnered with Sakura a move he was totally unprepared for, considering he had never fought with her before. Then again he was not complaining shifting to his right Naruto dodged a well aimed punch to his neck, flipping back and landing on a rock only to jump off as a kick from above made its way towards him. The rock cracked under the force, causing ocean blue eyes to look up as the pink haired female change her fighting stance, focus securely locked on him. Sweat beaded off her forehead like water droplets trailing down her face to her neck while breath came out in short harsh exhales. Her was body littered with cuts and bruises yet there was no sign of exhaustion. Naruto took it all in rolling his shoulders trying to ease the pain, facing Sakura their eyes trained on one another sizing each other up .

_**Her eyes... **_

He moved forward and his fight with Sakura continued like before.

_**How could have I missed this? **_

He looked at her eyes once again while he jumped back, twisting his body mid flip and delivering a kick that sent her flying backwards into a tree. Just then he caught something in her eyes an emotion that made him come to a realization._ It suddenly felt like deja vu all over again. ___

_**That's the same look she wore when we went looking for... **_

Distracted by his thoughts he missed the kick that was aimed at his ribs, wincing as the force of the attack had him falling to the ground not expecting it. Clutching at his bruised ribs through his clothing he lifted up his head staring straight at Sakura. A look flickered like a candle on Naruto's face only to be replaced by a challenging grin.

_**If that's how you want to play it, that's fine with me.**_

With that thought both Sakura and himself submerged themselves completely into their fight. Not hesitating as he did before Naruto threw a punch towards Sakura, knocking her out cold.

Looking down at her he stared at her still body, fist still suspended in the air were she once stood. _**Well that ended quickly. **_Naruto thought still staring at the body. _**So much for expectations**_.

Noticing the lack of movement coming from Naruto's side Kakashi stopped his fight with Sai. Finally looking over to see Sakura's unconscious form laying face down in the dirt, rushing over towards the two he noticed how Naruto's body seemed to be trembling, he kneeled down next to Sakura's body giving her a complete check up.

'She is fine just unconscious' he said and watching as Naruto's tremors stop.

'That's a relief' Naruto replied

Kakashi nodded his head in agreement 'Be careful next time, remember this is only training'

Sai appeared just as Kakashi was done talking, he turned to Naruto about to ask what had happened. Only to look down and find how both of Naruto's hands closed into fists, an unexplainable expression on his face as he continued to stare down at Sakura.

'I'll keep that in mind Kakashi'

Sai watched as Naruto pick up Sakura's body carrying it away from the training grounds. Unknowingly staring at Naruto, Sai couldn't help but feel like he was missing something. 

Naruto felt eyes on his back, turning around he saw Sai staring at him. It unnerved him that the one person that really irked him the most was openly staring at him, shaking it off he walked on away the training area carrying Sakura in his arms. __

•••••

The walk back to his apartment was quiet as usual, Naruto's pace was slow as he walked along the dirt road kicking up dust as he went. Mind clouded with thoughts of what had happened during his fight with Sakura and the whole knocking her out business. It surprised him that Sakura hadn't reacted aggressively towards him once she had gained consciousness. He was sure that she would've lashed out but that wasn't the case, guess he was still stuck in the past. Slowly walking he gently rubbed his bruised ribs making a mental note not to underestimate his opponent again.

_**Man this hurts what the hell has Grandma Tsunade been feeding her!**_

Distracted by his thoughts his back subconsciously focusing on his surroundings he noticed the lack of activity around him-not that anybody in their right mind would be out in the streets at bloody past midnight during the night but here he was. Shrugging off the feeling he went on his merry way hands behind is back and a content grin in place. Reaching his apartment building he jumped over to his floor making short work of the door and letting himself in. Once the door closed behind him his grin dropped as a frown marred his features, making his way towards his window he spotted the same hooded figure he had seen in the alleyway disappear into the night blending into the darkness. His frown deepened as thousand scenarios raced through his head.

_**Maybe I am just being paranoid. **_

Dismissing the thought he turned away from the window and headed for the bathroom.

_**Or maybe I just need a shower.**_

Sniffing his armpits his nose scrunched up in disgust.

_**Yeah definitely a shower. **_

•••••

'Your mission is no surprise to either of you here, during the Kazekage rescue mission information was given to one of you by the Akatsuki member Sasori. Concerning an informant that might have knowledge of the whereabouts of Orochimaru'

The room was quiet each taking in everything that was being said.

'Yamato will lead this mission, you have a maximum of three days from now to get to the Tenchi Bridge. Any questions?'

'What if this turns out to be a trap?' Sakura asked nervously glancing to her side where Naruto stood.

'A trap has been ruled out as a possibility but considering the nature of mission, it is a necessary risk. If it is a trap you are to retreat immediately'

'Understood Lady Tsunade' Sakura whispered eyes glued to the the floor.

Looking over the shinobi in front of her Tsunade couldn't help but feel anxious about the mission, she knew how much this meant to Sakura and Naruto. Finding Orochimaru meant finding the Uchiha even with the risks involved it seemed they were set on bringing him back to the village. Fixing her eyes on Team 7's newest member analyzing him,_** looks like the Uchiha, **_and she would have been convinced if not for his plastic smile. She didn't like them nor his ability to keep them on despite the situation that just didn't sit well with her. Not that any of Danzo's puppets left any kind of good impression on her, anything to do with that man spelled trouble . Abandoning her thoughts she straightened out her posture facing the team's members once more as she did.

'I assume that is all, if so then you are dismissed.'

With that the group of shinobi hurriedly left the office not wanting to waste anymore time then they already had. Gazing outside her window thoughts of Naruto floated in her mind, he was different from the Naruto she met three years ago. No doubt he was still **her** Naruto but today had given her a closer look at him. There was no outrageous speech nor the goofy grin he always wore, he was serious this time around, a trait she had only been able to see when he was hell bent on getting something he really wanted. That something... Or someone being the Uchiha an opportunity like this one was not going to escape him. Then again if she was to put herself in his shoes she wouldn't be goofing off with an opportunity to bring a lost friend back home.

_**What is success without sacrifice?**_

Sighing in frustration she stood up and made her way to the door, she couldn't sit and brood all day unfortunately. Being Hokage meant more than signing paperwork surprisingly, about to reach for the door handle the door opened banging against the wall behind it. A flustered Shizune stumbled in nearly tripping over her own feet.

'Lady Tsunade you are needed in the Konoha archives immediately'

'The reason being exactly?'

'Stolen documents that-'

'I'm sure you can take care off that Shizune, right now I need to leave for the council meeting' Tsunade said brushing it off as a minor concern, documents go "missing" now and then only to be found somewhere in the tower.

'Yes but this concerns Naruto's files'

Tsunade froze, locking her graze with Shizune's.

'Particularly his medical records...'

•••••

_The winter was cold and wet like it was every year, the weather here remained unbelievably consistent hence the frustrated huff leaving slightly blue lips. Pulling the coat tighter around his body the coat clad figure continued walking through the street, shivering as he went. Arms rubbing against each other in a effort to warm up his frigid body,__** where was that idiot?**__**I ask him to do one thing...**_

_Looking up ahead a park came into view, the park was nothing special littered with dead leaves and tree bark. Rotting swings and slides barely standing where they were, only a few souls wandered around the park-those brave enough to face the cold. Shaking off the few droplets of water that clang to his coat, he walked over to a bench in the middle of the park where a lone person sat. __**He just had to come here didn't he?**__ Groaning in a annoyance he trudged on towards the person scowl firmly in place. He stopped walking standing directly in front of the hooded figure. _

_'Oi thought I told you to stay put' he said titling his head to the side. _

_The hooded person lifted up his head and mischievous sapphire eyes met obsidian black. _

'Sasuke.._.'_

Snapping out of his thoughts he lifted up his head and saw a ninja clad in Sound gear standing just a few meters from him.

'...Lord Orochimaru has requested your presence' the ninja said turning around and walking out the room.

Standing up from his sitting position Sasuke brushed himself off and followed the ninja out his room towards Orochimaru's chambers. Their steps echoed throughout quiet the tunnel, lite with torches lined on either side of the walls. A chilly wind blew throughout the tunnel causing the flames to flicker about creating daunting shadows to appear along the cold stone floor. The ninja visibly shivered while Sasuke remained unaffected by the breeze, his blank expression betraying nothing. Arriving at the chamber doors ,Sasuke opened the doors and stepped inside-leaving the said ninja outside. Once inside his eyes landed on a hunched body seated in a lone chair in the middle of the room. _**Orochimaru...**_

'Sasuke how nice of you to come'

'Hn'

'Talkative as ever I see' Orochimaru said pushing aside a strand of hair from his face.

Sasuke locked eyes with Orochimaru fixing him with a blank stare.

'I believe you have something to tell me?' he asked

'Oh yes that, how could I forget it seems Kabuto has a meeting with an old acquaintance of mine.'

'What does that have to do with me?'

'Well Sasuke it has everything to do with you if my acquaintance is part of the Akatsuki

Getting up from his sitting position Orochimaru walked towards him, a sinister smirk gracing his lips. Sasuke's body stiffened and his fingers twitched at his side as Orochimaru stood face to face with him.

'You see my dear Sasuke if get him you will be one step closer to your goal...**Itachi Uchiha**'

Turning his head to the side Sasuke took a step towards Orochimaru looking him dead in the eye.

'We shall see won't we?'

With that Sasuke turned around and left the chamber, slipping his hands into his pockets fingering the soft fabric inside.

_**Let the game begin. **_


End file.
